The Underground Story
by Cuspidsdoll
Summary: Kate is saved twice by Brooklyn and now she's been taken by Sevarious. She'll tell you all about it, this underground story. Crap summery but good read.


25

Gargoyles, I suppose. That's how this whole thing started. Me, a seventeen year old girl being kidnapped by a bunch of crazies and held hostage. I looked at the wall, counting the tick marks scratched into the cement. Eight days. All things considered, I suppose it could be worse. The aching in my shoulders I could do without. My arms were chained above my head, just high enough that I could stand on my tiptoes and relieve some of the pressure. Ah well, not that I regretted any of it. If anything, I was really happy to have been in that general store the night it all began.

-Preview-

I hummed tunelessly as I browsed the shelves, looking for something that would satisfy my junk food craving. Nothing looked good. Winter was just starting, so my woolen sweater was all I needed to keep out the nightly chill, though I wondered if I should have put on a tank top under it. Pulling it out for inspection, I eyed the light orange colored gift. Knitted and thick, the Irish weave held up against almost anything, and revealed little. It ended just below my curvy hips, making me look short and cute, and the blue jeans still looked adult-ish. _Eh, it's fine._ Pushing a lock of auburn hair behind my pale ear, I rubbed my face and tried to make a decision. _Aw hell, just get a drink and go already._ I grabbed a can and hurried to the cash register, pulling out my wallet just as another customer entered. Glancing at the stranger, I noted a billed hat pulled low over his face, and a black trench coat.

"Two eighty, dear." The old cashier said, pulling my attention back to him.

"You can just hand that over to me, along with all the money in the register." I whipped around, butt hitting the counter in surprise. The male that had just entered was right behind me- with a gun pointed at my chest.

"Please! Don't hurt anyone!" The old man cried. I heard a gasp, making me remember a mother and infant that had entered with me- I had held the door open for them, and smiled at the mom when she thanked me. Her baby had red hair. Slowly, the numb shock wore away, leaving me tingling with fear. Were we all going to die? Or would he spare the mother and child? I could hear my heart hammering in my ears. Tearing my eyes away from the barrel of the gun, I looked up at the robber's face. His brown eyes were empty, like all the life had been snuffed out. He was a junky. He wasn't going to spare anyone here. Slowly, I filled my lungs and tried to dispel the fear gripping my throat.

"Hey, do you need money?" My voice was strong, to my relief, "How about you take my card, it has more money than whatever is in the cash-" Like a snake, the thief reached out and snatched my collar, snarling at me.

"Does it look like I can use your fancy card?" His breath was rancid, "I want cash! Not a piece of plastic!" The man shoved me, sending me stumbling back into the checkout counter. The door opened and slammed shut, making the robber jump. The woman was running across the road, screaming. While he was distracted, I kicked at the man's stomach, using the counter for extra power. He grunted, falling and dropping his gun. Dashing to where it had fallen, I scooped it up.

"No!" Weight on my back made me collapse, gun trapped under me. It was the thief; he had jumped onto me and pinned my arms to my side. "Little girl, you're going to regret that! I'll kill you!" Just as the man was worming his hand under my side to get the gun, a bone-chilling roar filled the air, and the door smashed open. I screamed and tried to wiggle free; whatever was here, I wanted to face it on my feet, or at least be able to run. Suddenly, the thief's weight was gone. I gasped and scrambled to my feet, twisting around to see- a dragon? It was red with white hair, glowing eyes, two horns curled back over it's head, and bat-like wings. It was bare-chested, wearing only a loincloth belted to his waist. The thief was being held above a foot off the ground, yelling in fear. The beast tossed the man across the room, where he yelped, then lay still. Paralyzed in fear and shock, I did nothing when the dragon thing turned to me. A tail whipped back and forth, drawing my attention to it's feet. Three talons clicked on the tiled floor, making me take a half a step back when I realized the beast was getting closer.

"Hey, It's alright. Are you unharmed?" My eyes looked back at the thing's face, noting that it's eyes weren't glowing anymore.

"I'm fine." Came my scratchy reply. The answer was given without a thought, as my mind was still trying to process what I was seeing. My confusion must have been evident, because the beaked dragon smiled.

"I'm Brooklyn, a gargoyle." I blinked. Then let out a small 'oh'. The room started to spin. Another, larger creature walked up to...Brooklyn. They said something, but at this point, everything was muffled. I tilted forward, then felt nothing.

-9-

"Ma'am? Miss, can you hear me?" I sucked in a breath, jerking upwards. "Woah! Calm down, you're safe now!" A female voice, followed by small, gloved hands, and then a pleasant, dark-skinned face filtered through my muddled mind.

"You were in an attempted robbery. You're physically unharmed-"

"What about Brooklyn?" I interrupted. A woman with black hair whipped around, surprised. She quickly moved around the paramedic, before kneeling down- when did I end up on the ground?- and dismissing the black woman.

"I need to question her, I'll call if anything happens." Nodding the first woman left.

"Now," the dark haired woman continued, facing me, "How do you know Brooklyn?" She lowered her voice, making me strain to hear her. I frowned.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm their friend. My name's Detective Elisa Maza."

"Anyone can claim to know someone. Prove it, tell me what he looks like." I was being unusually obstinate. I didn't like to get on the bad side of police officers, so why I was refusing this one was a mystery to me. A gut feeling, or maybe a small voice, was telling me to verify this woman's claim. The detective sighed. She glanced around, but everyone else was preoccupied. There weren't many people in the first place; small general store wasn't cause for much alarm in the Big Apple.

"A red gargoyle with white hair." Was all she said, but it was enough.

"He saved me and the store keeper from the robber, but I passed out before you guys came along." I paused, feeling slightly stupid, "Uh, if you see him, can you tell him thanks? I didn't get a chance to." My cheeks were heating up at the request, but to my surprise, Elisa Maza simply smiled.

"Sure thing, I know he'd appreciate it." Deciding to like this female, I smiled back and accepted her hand up. "Do you think you need a trip to the hospital?"

"No, I'm fine." Elisa Maza nodded and waved, getting into her car. The rest of the emergency responders were leaving as well. I rubbed the back of my head and started off to my apartment, knowing Mom would be worried- if she was home yet.

-Chapter One-

Rattling the chains limply, I sighed. Two days without water, as per the usual schedule. Three without food, but I wasn't that concerned. At least tomorrow I would receive a small cup of water. Not that I could drink all of it, but the drugs in the liquid would still serve me. A small line of corroded concrete was the result of using most of what little water I was given these past eight days. Soon I would be able to see the sky, and if all went well, I would be able to slip out in five more days. The drug that was supposed to keep me in a disoriented state was highly acidic when combined with some of the binders used in the making of concrete. Lexington had told me that. I sighed. Poor guys, they must be going crazy. I moved a piece of my now short, limp, and dirty brown hair out of my eyes. My skin, once fair with orange freckles speckled everywhere, was now a pasty white. After the incident in the general store, it was at least a week before I saw Brooklyn again.

-9-

I sighed and hunched my shoulders against the cold wind. Winter had really moved in, sending freezing winds every other day. Finally, a lack of edible food had forced Mom's hand and she sent me out to get groceries. This night was one of the calmer ones. After getting groceries yesterday, I decided I needed fresh air. I was once again wearing my light orange sweater, though a black tank top was an added layer. Regardless of the temperature, it felt nice to be out and about. The park was my ultimate destination, but I was taking my time. The sun was already set, and it was getting late. For a week, I had been thinking about the gargoyle Brooklyn. Did I actually see him? Was he a real gargoyle? Or was this a trick my mind played on me? If it was, then what about Elisa Maza, who had described him to me? I sighed again. A cackle startled me, announcing the presence of someone behind me. Looking back, I counted three men, tall and muscled with- _shit_ \- a melee of make-shift weapons. They were smiling at me in a twisted and grotesque way. I knew what they were thinking. Casually looking forward again, I slipped a hand into my jean pocket, searching for a small pink canister I carried everywhere. My heart was racing, and my mind was whirling with strategies. Now that I was listening I could hear the three pairs of footsteps-and they had sped up. Automatically I broke into a sprint, looking for a populated store. But I was in the residential part of the city so no stores were open for my salvation. Fear was making my knees weak, but I kept running, listening to the whooping of the three men behind me. They enjoyed the chase, the monsters.

"Where you goin', little missy?" One of the men called, "Don't you want to have some fun?" He cackled. Tears were starting to blur my sight. I whipped around a corner- right into a dead end. _Please no!_ A whimper lodged itself in my throat. I turned and faced the three men. Pulling out my can of mace, I flicked the safety off. Now that I was facing them, I could see just what I was up against. Three men, two with muscles and the third was toothpick thin. Each held a make-shift weapon. The leader was wearing a twisted smirk. I planted my feet and held up the mace.

"Stay back, or I'll burn your eyes out." My voice was shaky, but my hand stayed still.

"Oh, now, we just want to have a little fun!" The skinny one twirled his chain lazily. The third took a step forward. My mace would hit a target from fifteen feet away, and he had just stepped into range. Pressing down on the nozzle, I aimed for his eyes. To my immense surprise and relief, I hit my target. Screaming, the man hit the dirt. The other two were no longer smiling.

"Shouldn't have done that. Now were gonna hurt you." The leader snarled. He held a long piece of metal, like re-bar. I was shaking, but pointed my mace at him.

"Try me." I challenged. The skinny one whipped his chain around his head, then struck out at me. Jumping to the side, I tried to dodge, but it still hit my calf. I cried out in pain, dropping to one knee. The leader ran at me, holding the pipe above his head. Swinging it down, it made contact with my side. A sickening crack filled the air. I screamed. I tried to spray him, but he snatched the mace away, tossing it behind his head. He kicked me onto the ground, smiling viciously.

"Hold her, I want to make her pay." I screamed again, trying to get up, but the skinny man gripped my arms like a vice. The leader was unbuckling his pants when a familiar roar filled the sky. I jerked my hands free, then decked the skinny one in the throat. Somehow managing to twist and roll away from both men, I crouched against the opposite wall. Two shadows took down my attackers, snarling and beating them. Once unconscious, the two shapes used the chain to tie up the men, silencing the one I had maced with a quick hit. The third man soon joined the bundle of trussed up attackers. As I watched, one of the shadows moved forward slowly. A street lamp's light fell across it. It was the red gargoyle. He was looking at me with concern, holding out a clawed hand in peace.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly. I was shaking hard, tears pouring down my face, clothes smeared with dirt, and hair falling out of its ponytail. A sob wrenched itself out of my throat. I was shaking like a leaf. Fear and confusion were warring within me. The gargoyle sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I helped you out in the general store a while back, remember?" His voice was soft, making me relax slightly. I sniffled and nodded.

"Let's get her to Elisa, she'll know what to do." A male voice suggested. I jerked in surprise.

"It's alright, it's just Broadway; he won't hurt you." Brooklyn said softly, "He's right, though. We should get you somewhere safe. Is that okay?" I looked at Brooklyn then Broadway. The second gargoyle was a light green, with a round stomach and a loincloth.

"Yeah, okay." I croaked. Both creatures smiled at me. I stood slowly and stepped forward, taking Brooklyn's outstretched hand.

"Hold onto my back, I'm going to climb up onto the roof then hold you as we glide." I nodded, wrapping my arms around Brooklyn's neck and settling in between his wings. I sighed, closing my eyes and melting into the enormous heat wave radiating off of the gargoyle. I tightened my grip as he started up the building, hooking my knees above his hips for better security. My calves were pressed against his thighs, my body soaking in his warmth. Gradually my shuddering had lessened until I was just shivering. We reached the roof relatively quickly, and Brooklyn crouched to let me off. Looking over the side, I noticed just how high we were. Ten floors up, the wind was harsher, blowing at a colder temperature. I turned back to see Brooklyn watching me with an odd look. It was soft, but confused. He blinked and held out a hand. Stepping within reach, I allowed him to pick me up bridal-style. He stepped up to the edge of the roof and I leaned into his chest, not wanting to see us jump. I felt it though, and my hands formed fists, fear once again coursing through me. My face was still wet from my tears, but they had stopped forming so the residue was quickly dried by the freezing wind. As we rose above the streets, my heart slowed, and I took in the view. It was quiet up here, the wind blowing the sound away, save for the rustling of Brooklyn's wings. A strange sense of peace flowed through me, and I leaned my head on Brooklyn's shoulder.

The stars were easier to see up here, and the cities own lights seemed like stars that had fallen to earth. _This is nice._ Brooklyn was warm enough to chase away the biting cold, so I could fully enjoy the flight to where ever we were going. At this point, I didn't care. I was tired but more awake than I had ever been. Maybe it was shock, but my mind was settled and everything was crystal clear. A clock tower was slowly getting bigger, and the two gargoyles glided to a soft landing onto the balcony. Brooklyn set me on my feet, and I stood there, staring up at the massive clock face. A moment later, the Roman numeral six opened, revealing a door in the clock. I blinked at a small olive green creature, wings connected to his arms and legs. I supposed he flew like a flying squirrel. Surprise was written all over his face. I didn't feel anything besides calm. Weirdly calm. _Yeah, probably shock._

"Who're you?" He asked. Like the others, this gargoyle wore only a loincloth.

"She needed help, and we thought Elisa might be able to…do something." The small gargoyle crawled over, looking at me critically. A growling bark drew my eyes to the door again. A dog like thing bounded over, sniffing my legs and growling softly. Tears pricked my eyes. He reminded me of my mom's Great Dane mastiff. I held out a hand for it to smell, then smiled wanly as the- I assumed- gargoyle dog licked my palm. I knelt and allowed it to lick my face before I hugged it. It whined and rubbed its head against my own. Soft voices met my ears, and I gathered that Brooklyn and Broadway were explaining the situation to the third gargoyle. I leaned back on my heels and rubbed the creature's head.

"Um, I'm Lexington. This is Bronx." I looked to my right. It was the small gargoyle. Lexington held out his hand. "What's your name?" Smiling slightly, I shook his hand.

"Kate." I answered.

"Where's Goliath?" Broadway asked, looking around.

"Out on patrol with Elisa. Hudson's inside." Lexington answered. Brooklyn walked over and crouched next to me.

"Do you want to meet Hudson? He's the oldest of us. Goliath is our leader and Elisa is a detective."

"I know her. She was there the first time." I said softly. It seemed like the world was muted, but I didn't really care. I looked back down at Bronx, who had decided to lay down in front of me. I sat with my legs crossed, settling down and getting comfortable. Brooklyn smiled.

"Yeah, she mentioned a girl that looked like you." A real smile turned my lips upward. My pocket started buzzing, startling everyone.

"Sorry, sorry." I pulled out my cell, noting with some faint trepidation that the caller was my mother. "Hello?"

 _"Hey babe, I have to pull an all-nighter, well day-er, so I won't be home until about three tomorrow morning, okay?"_

"Yeah, okay." I replied. I wasn't overly surprised or concerned- this happened frequently, what with my mom being a doctor and stuff. She lived her motto, _The injured come first_ with fervor and put the hospital before all else, unless I was the one injured. With that, she hung up. I looked at the screen for a moment, then slipped it back into my pocket. Well, that solves that problem.

"Oh look, it's Goliath!" Broadway called. I twisted to look behind me without getting up. A giant lavender gargoyle swooped up to the railing, stepping onto it like he had been walking. The female detective was cradled in his arms. Shock was evident on both faces, then worry overtook Elisa's surprise.

"Are you okay?" She asked, "What happened?" I stared blankly at her, not really willing to try and remember how I ended up getting here, because everything was fuzzy at the moment, but I knew there was a good reason. Instead, I turned back to face Bronx and curled into his side, facing away from everyone.

"Um. Let's take this inside, it's pretty intense." Lexington suggested. I heard a sigh.

"Hey, can you walk?" Elisa was kneeling next to me, bent over to see my face.

"No, I can't feel my legs...and I think my ribs are broken." I admitted. She looked stricken, motioning to someone behind her. Slight confusion crossed her face, then it turned calculating. A pair of arms slid under me, but before I could get scared, the color registered. Red muscled arms, and a pair of hands ending in talons. Brooklyn sighed.

"Come on, let's get you warm." I threw an arm over his neck, letting it dangle while I reached for Bronx weakly. My chin was hooked over Brooklyn's shoulder, allowing me to see Goliath clearly for once. He looked nice, his black hair complementing his general color scheme. His physic was nice, too. I waved. As Brooklyn passed through the clock face, I tipped my head to the side, resting it against Brooklyn's. He stiffened, but didn't say anything.

"Oh, who's this lass?" An accented voice inquired. Hudson, I guessed.

"This is Kate. We saved her!" Broadway answered.

"Can she use your chair? She's been through a lot." Brooklyn asked. I could feel his voice vibrate against my chest. It made me smile. Hudson must have nodded, because I was swiftly set into a plush recliner. Bronx trotted up next to the arm. I patted my legs, receiving a happy bark and a heavy chair-mate.

"Hey! Don't-" I looked up sadly, stopping Brooklyn mid-sentence. He froze, hand outstretched, eyes wide. His wings rustled behind him before they covered his shoulders like a cape. "Fine, do what you want." I laughed softly and nuzzled Bronx in victory. The dog was curled over my legs, pushing them deep into the seat of the chair, but I was okay with that, he was warm and he reminded me of Mom's dog Chief.

"Now," Goliath began, "What happened?" Lexington, Broadway, and Brooklyn glanced at each other, trying to figure out how to start. I cleared my throat.

"I was almost raped." Elisa gasped, "Brooklyn and Broadway saved me." I spoke to Bronx, who was looked strangely serious. Tears were starting to blur my eyes again. I quickly rubbed them into oblivion. Hudson made a small sound, drawing my attention. He was brown with a silver-gray head of hair with a scar over one eye and a sword strapped to his loin cloth.

"After that, we flew here?" I thought hard, willing the fog to clear. I nodded to myself. "Yeah then I met Lexington and Bronx and you guys." Brooklyn walked over to Elisa, hands out and pleading.

"We thought you could help. We didn't want to just leave her there." A snort was followed by Lexington's soft, 'yeah I'll bet'.

"Well, how about we go down and file a report, then you can get some sleep." Elisa offered. I shook my head.

"Can I sleep first?" Elisa frowned, but nodded. I smiled my thanks, then pushed at Bronx. "Get off, fatty, I can't feel my legs." He whined, but hopped off and curled around the base of the chair. I pulled up my feet and wiggled into a comfortable spot.

"Come, the sun is almost up. It is time for sleep." Goliath ordered. The three younger gargoyles smiled and waved at me before exiting to the balcony. The night had passed quickly, though I suspected that my shock was responsible for that. I laid my head on the arm of the chair, and let my eyes slip closed.

-9—

" _I want to make her pay." murky people surrounded me, "hold her still." A vice-like grip bound my hands together. I screamed, running but going nowhere. It was dark, like I was under a muddy lake. It was getting harder to breath. Cackling_ _laughter_ _whirled around my head, filling my ears until I could hear nothing else. The ground dropped out from under me, sending me tumbling through air. My now free hands searched for something to hold onto, but there was nothing. A man in a black trench coat appeared above me, holding a gun to my neck. "Give it to me!" He roared. I screamed again, looking for something to save me, but it wasn't there. The man disappeared into smoke, and my back hit the ground. Blood seeped from my side and calf, increasing until a river of blood flowed from me. I wailed, suddenly knowing I was all alone; no one was here, I was lost in this dark. A figure stooped over me, grinning and waving. I reached for him, but my hand touched water. It filled my lungs, choking me-_

"Kate! Wake up!" I kicked out reflexively, just clipping someone. I leaped out of the chair, trying to run, but only succeeding in hitting the floor. I looked around, finally taking in my surroundings. Brooklyn was looking at me with concern. Broadway and…Lexington stood a little ways away, watching. I pulled in a breath through my nose and released it, calming my heart. Pain flared along my side, reminding me of my wound. I had exaggerated last night, my ribs were only bruised. It still hurt, but it was manageable.

"Sorry. I was-" I paused, "dreaming. What time is it?" Standing and dusting off my clothes, I tried to shake the fear from my dream. Not all of it was clear, but the terror I had felt was just as potent. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Just after sunset." Lexington answered. I rubbed my cheek, just knowing the fabric of the chair had left an imprint.

"So how did you guys sleep?" Broadway walked toward the kitchen area. I cocked my head in surprise. Looking at my surroundings for the first time, I noted piles of books here and there, another easy chair with a lamp behind it, a TV in front of the chair I had slept in and the kitchen Broadway was raiding. Lexington sighed and hopped over to the aquamarine gargoyle. He jumped up onto the counter and smacked Broadway's head, pointedly reminding him of their guest. I sniffed, looking away and avoiding the questioning look of the bigger male. I wasn't hungry and I didn't want them to ask if I was, so I climbed the stone staircase and focused on the clock face. My interest wasn't totally fake; I really was curious about how the thing worked.

"It's broken, has been for a long time." Brooklyn informed me. I jumped slightly, not expecting him to have followed me.

"Huh, I wonder why no one bothered to fix it." I commented. Spying a ladder that lead to the clock's gears. I turned back to Brooklyn and pointed to the ladder. "Can I take a closer look?"

"Yeah sure." He waved me onward. I smiled my thanks and quickly made my way over and up. I paused, noting that the catwalks did not, in fact, have railings. I blew a piece of hair out of my face. My ponytail from last night had completely fallen out, and the hair tie was lost, probably for good. Crawling carefully onto the catwalk, I paused in a crouch, getting used to the feel of it beneath my feet.

"If I fall, someone catch me." I said loudly. Lexington and Broadway both agreed. Brooklyn's surprisingly determined voice uttered a soft, 'You won't get hurt.' I looked behind me to see the red gargoyle crouched and staring at me, wings open for balance, tail in the air like a cat's.

"Thanks." I faced forward and stood up. The catwalk was wide enough for me to stand, but walking was a little scary. Breathing in deep, I took small steps, making my way slowly over to the clock's main mechanism. I smiled as I looked it over, loosing myself in the workings of the massive machine. I loved puzzles, and the bigger they were- the more there was to fix, the more I wanted to fix them and see how they worked. Rust covered most of the gears, an obvious clue to what was wrong, but I was willing to bet a few pieces were missing or broken. I stepped to the right, looking at the different angles, moving back around to the left, once again noticing how Brooklyn was standing. No longer crouched, he stood at complete ease, wings wrapped around him like a cape, tail now lowered. I supposed he would be fine with places like these, considering he probably took off and landed on railings and such. I blinked, focusing back on the massive gears in front of me. I spotted a loose piece about the size of my hand. I hummed happily- I could start with this. Carefully stepping onto the teeth of the first gear, I clung to the machine, ignoring Brooklyn's surprised noise. I crawled around, first testing each foot- and handhold before putting as little weight on whatever I was using. I started to hum 'Girls run the world' as I twisted the hanging gear back into place. Looking around, I spotted another gear leaning a little out of alignment. I twisted slightly to reach it, pushing and prodding it until it's square teeth meshed correctly with the others surrounding it.

"Where's Kate?" A female voice called. I lifted a leg, forgetting that she couldn't see me, and waved it slightly.

"In the clock!" I answered. Now busy trying to get the rust out from between two gears, my tongue poked out the side of my mouth in concentration. By now, I wasn't worried about making the clock gears fall; they had been here for who knows how long, and I would have been willing to bet they were made to last for a good while longer.

"She's trying to fix it." Brooklyn said, answering a question I hadn't heard. "Elisa wants you to come and give a statement. She says if you can describe the guys, an arrest can be made." I stilled, not wanting to think about last night, but I knew that if I did this, others wouldn't go through the horror I almost did. Taking a steadying breath, I grunted and wiggled backwards, feet searching for the catwalk.

"Here." I felt Brooklyn's clawed hand wrap around my ankle, guiding it to the metal walkway. Standing carefully, I looked down at Elisa and grimaced slightly.

"Alright, back up and let's get this over with." I sighed. Brooklyn smirked.

"We could just take the shortcut." My confused question was cut off by Brooklyn's sudden movement. He wrapped his arm around my waist, tugging me to his side before jumping off the catwalk. I yelled and grabbed onto his neck. He laughed, slowing our decent with his large wings. I frowned at him and tugged a lock of his white hair when we touched the ground. Brooklyn just smiled, allowing me a glimpse of sharp teeth. Elisa chuckled and lead me to the trapdoor that lead to the police station.

As we walked, Elisa told me the nature of gargoyles; their instinctual want to protect and guard.

"How fitting." I commented, "The guards of the clock tower are right over the guards of the law. Each protecting the same thing, but only one knows it." Elisa smiled.

"Very poetic." I blushed at the Hispanic woman's words. She opened a door, leading into a room filled only with a table and a one way mirror. Trepidation suddenly filled me, making me hesitate.

"It's alright, my partner will be in soon to ask you a few questions then you can go back to fixing the clock. I'll even get you special permission with Chief so you can come from the ground level." Elisa winked at me. Sighing, I nodded. Moving to sit in one of the two chairs, I faced the mirror, knowing Elisa's partner would insist on sitting in the opposite one. I folded my arms and absentmindedly bit my lip. Minuets passed before the door opened again. A ginger haired man smiled and seated himself opposite me. My heart tripped, then started up again- faster than before.

"I'm Matt Bluestone. I've been made aware of your situation, and the...er...special circumstances by Elisa, so all I need is a physical description of the three and then you can go back to sightseeing. Brooklyn is very nice this time of year." I stiffened, narrowing my eyes at the strange man. He just kept smiling.

"The leader was Caucasian, about six foot, brown hair. The second was Black and bald, a tattoo of flames on his forearm. The third one was skinny, Caucasian, and bald as well. He had tribal tats everywhere, and a hooped piercing in one ear." As I spoke, Matt scribbled down everything and nodded. When I stopped, he looked up.

"Is that it?" I nodded, feeling slightly sick. Sure nothing had happened, but having a close call with one of my worst fears was still far too much to be comfortable with.

"Oh, the Black guy may have a burn or rash or something, I maced him right in the eyes." The male cop's eyebrow hit his hairline. He looked skeptical.

"Seriously?" I gave him an icy glare and stood with enough force to knock over my chair. Rage filled me- he didn't believe me!

"Yes, and if you continue to patronize me, Elisa will be the least of your problems." I threatened. His disbelief had sent me over the edge, He was supposed to be on my side! Actually having the gall to not believe I was capable of macing someone in that situation was more that I was willing to take. What did he do when he was confronted with people who were actually- I shook my head, stopping the thought there.

"Wait, I'm sorry-" I slammed through the door, not listening. I was determined to get back to the clock tower and loose myself in the broken mechanisms again. That was the fastest way to calm down and forget everything. Running footsteps sent me flashing back to last night. A hand clamped around my wrist. Terror ripped through me, making me scream and I reflexively kicked back at whomever was attached to the hand. The hand released me, and I whirled around. Matt Bluestone was on the ground clutching his stomach and trying not to breath.

"What the hell! You don't grab someone with my history from behind! What the fuck where you thinking?" I yelled. Officers stared, some looking angrily at him. I was shaking and holding my wrist to my chest, trying not to cry in front of everyone. Elisa tore around the corner, taking in the situation.

"Kate, what happened?" I glared at her.

"Ask your idiot partner! While your at it, teach him how to handle cases like mine!" I quickly found the door that lead to the clock tower and entered after making sure no one was around. I ignored the startled looks of Hudson and Bronx. Instead I climbed the ladder and made my way to the massive clock gears. Shimmying into position, I started back where I left off, fixing the small things and muttering under my breath about stupid cops and cursing when I pinched something.

"We're back!" Lexington called a while later. I started, smashing my head against a bar that turned a few gears. I cried out in pain. Somehow, I had moved to hang from a flat gear, and was under another trying to find out how to shove it back into it's correct alignment.

"Kate?" Brooklyn asked, poking my foot. I jerked again, once again hitting my head on the bar just above me. I growled, shifting and twisting to get out of the position I was in. Assistance was given via Brooklyn giving my ankle a yank and pulling me free. I hung in the air for a moment, looking at the gargoyle in surprise.

"Dude, how strong are you?" He chuckled.

"A lot stronger than regular guys." With that he slipped an arm behind my back and flipped me up right, setting me on the catwalk. I spotted Elisa right away. She was looking at me with worry. I scowled.

"Well?" I asked, "Did he tell you his many faults?" I folded my arms and cocked my hip. Elisa sighed.

"Yes, and even though he didn't handle the situation correctly-" I snorted, "He didn't mean any disrespect, nor does he doubt you hit the thug." Lexington and Broadway looked up at me with a new found respect, making my mood lift.

"Why did you let him interrogate me in the first place? How did you think that would help? The last thing a survivor of rape is going to want to see is a guy! And you shouldn't have left me in the room alone with him! If I had been raped, that would have sent me into a post-traumatic episode!" I raged, planting my feet, hands on my hips.

"I made all the wrong choices, ones I will never make again. I'm sorry." Elisa folded her hands in front of her and looked down, ashamed. I turned to Brooklyn and motioned for him to take me down. Wrapping his arm around my waist, he glided down from the catwalk and landed in front of the detective. The clock tower was silent with tension. I stepped up close to the woman and looked into her eyes; searching for the sincerity I heard in her voice. I saw nothing else. Smiling I offered my hand. She laughed and took it, but instead of shaking it, Elisa pulled me into a hug. I stiffened in surprise, but quickly returned the gesture. Happy chatter erupted from the younger trio, and Broadway offered me a late meal.

-Chapter Two-

A silent figure strode forward and stabbed the remote at my chains. A buzz shivered through the metal links, then I was released. Collapsing in a heap on the cold stone floor, I stifled a groan. Fire burned in my shoulder sockets, the sudden change in position was not a welcome thing. The door to my cell was open, allowing me an uninterrupted view of my captor. Dr. Sevarious. I stared at him evenly.

"This is ridiculous," He started, "You don't need to stay in this dark hole- if you would tell me what I want, you could go home!" His nasally accent made me want to mimic it.

"Yeah, I'm gonna stop you right there." I said. Grunting as I sat up, I made sure to take longer than was strictly polite. "You should just stop coming down here." I folded my legs, looking for all the world like this was the most comfortable position possible. Sevarious snarled. Stalking towards me, he gripped my jaw with bruising intensity.

"Tell me where they are!" He bellowed, "Give me the gargoyles location!" I squeezed my eyes shut at the verbal onslaught. When I was sure he was done, I opened my eyes and smirked.

"What, and miss all this?" The blow that came next wasn't totally unexpected. It still hurt, though. My cheek stung and I laid on the ground for a second, breathing past the mild shock.

"Give her water, then chain her up after an hour." I heard him say as he departed in a cloud of defeated anger. Despite the pain, I was smug. Once again I had won. I waited until the guard had gone, then sipped the water. It was thick and syrup-like. I gagged. Crawling over to the corner of my cell, I carefully poured the cup of liquid down the crevice. Steam hissed and spit from where the water made contact with the concrete. Soon. I just needed a little more time.

-9-

A few weeks after my tiff with Elisa, I was a regular in the clock tower. Entering at sunset and leaving at sunrise, I spent all my waking hours with the gargoyles and the clock tower gears. Sometimes I took my headphones with me and sang along to the lyrics and other times I didn't. When I didn't have music I chatted to Brooklyn and Hudson, learning about their culture, past, and the gargoyle way. Lexington joined occasionally, but those conversations usually revolved around the newest electronics and if I knew about them or their specifics. Unfortunately for the smallest gargoyle, I preferred old puzzles- ones outside of the computer screen.

"Come on, you'll have fun!" Broadway argued, "It just got released and we'll have the best seats in the house!" I rolled my eyes. Twisted up and around a particularly large gear, the gesture was hidden from the fat gargoyle's view, but it didn't matter- the enthused male was already explaining the plot line of the new cop movie. I listened with one ear, focusing on the gear I was turning with both hands. It had somehow untwisted itself most of the way off and I needed both hands to push it back into it's rightful spot. My tongue peaked out of the corner of my mouth; a testament to the intensity of my focus.

"'-Not in my town!' Right, Kate?" I started to hear my name.

"What? Sorry it's hard to hear you in here." The fib was partly true and I didn't really want to listen anymore; I was busy with fixing the clock!

"She still in there?" Brooklyn's voice was a welcome distraction.

"Yeah, give me a sec." I grunted, scrunching myself backwards and down. After a few more seconds, I was scrubbing my hands on my filthy jeans and smiling. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go on patrol with me. You must be going crazy up here all the time." I laughed.

"Not yet, but a break would be nice. One night won't do any harm." Brooklyn answered my grin with one of his own, once again showing me a set of sharp teeth. Broadway jumped off the catwalk first, landing easily. Brooklyn and I glided down.

"It's all about style." The red gargoyle teased.

"Class." I agreed, smiling to show I meant no harm. The green gargoyle just waved us off.

"Fine, I'll go see the best movie yet on my own!" Broadway smiled and took off, mimicking gun shots and laughing.

"Tell Goliath we're patrolling!" Brooklyn called. I grabbed my coat and swung it over my black tank top. My jeans were stained with oil, but that was inevitable. I raced ahead of the red Gargoyle, pushing past the glass clock door. I heard his talons on the concrete. An idea sprung into my head.

"Brooklyn, catch!" Taking a leaping jump, I cackled and leaped off the edge of the clock tower. I heard Brooklyn yell in horror. Air rushed by, muting everything. I only fell for about a second, then strong arms scooped me out of the my free fall.

"Why do you feel the need to do that?" Brooklyn grumbled, "You nearly give me a heart attack every time." I laughed, looping my arms around the annoyed gargoyle's neck and squeezing gently.

"Because I trust you to catch me every time." Brooklyn cleared his throat, "Also it's fun to watch you panic."

"I could just drop you here, you know." I laughed again, enjoying the feeling of swooping through the night air. We circled downtown New York a few times before settling on the rooftop of an abandoned building. I sat on the edge of the roof, feet hanging in the air. Brooklyn crouched next to me, on the lookout for any evil-doers.

"So, what does your mother think you're doing?" Brooklyn asked. I shrugged and swung my feet, looking at the city around me.

"She really doesn't care what I'm doing. So long as I stay out of jail and gangs. She puts the hospital before everything else." I kept my eyes on my feet, not wanting to see any sympathy or pity. "She says that since she has the ability to help others, she has the obligation to give her all to those in need. I'm basically on my own, what with mom practically living at the hospital." I took in a deep breath, reigning in my emotions. It was quiet for a moment, then Brooklyn bumped my shoulder.

"Hey, if your mom wasn't at the hospital, you never would have met us!" I gave the gargoyle a side-glance, then smiled. I laughed finally.

"Yeah, that's true." We sat in comfortable silence for a little while longer, people watching. Brooklyn stood and stretched.

"Come on, let's check another part of town." I took his offered hand and stood on the edge of the building. Picking me up, Brooklyn jumped into the air and circled around. We flew north for a while before the gargoyle banked to the right suddenly.

"Stay on the roof, I'm going to take care of this mugging." Without stopping Brooklyn dropped me onto the roof and dove into the ally. I rushed over to the edge, looking down fearfully. Muggings could go downhill really fast. Brooklyn was holding his own, though. My fear was unwarranted. In fascination, I watched him fight. He avoided the thug's blade with a speed and precision I hadn't seen before. He knew what he was doing. He had told me that all gargoyles were warriors born, but I hadn't really seen him fight before. The city's crime wave had been really low as of late, and I guessed that was because of the clan's efforts. All of a sudden, I was really happy to be included in this secret group.

The man went down and didn't rise. I waited until Brooklyn had tied up the crook and scaled the wall. Once his head poked over the building I threw my arms around his neck. Squeezing gently, I thanked him.

"F-for what?" I pulled away and allowed Brooklyn to stand on the roof.

"You save people and don't expect anything in return. You fight for people you don't know, people who aren't aware of your existence and you're really good at it. You're a true hero." I smiled at the suddenly bashful gargoyle. If he wasn't red, I'm sure he would have been blushing like mad. Darn his fortunate coloring. I grabbed his hand. "Also, I want to thank you for letting me in on your secret. I truly am honored that you would trust me." Brooklyn blinked, then smiled softly.

"Hey, I got you to brag to, don't I? And how could we not trust you? You made Elisa prove she knew me." I laughed at the memory, nodding.

"True, that's all very true." I brightened, getting an idea. "Hey can you teach me how to fight? Like the basics?" Brooklyn tilted his head, thinking it over. I shuffled closer, trying to win him over with my hopeful face. I smiled encouragingly at his wary look.

"Come on, it'll be fun! We can practice in the clock tower and I'll be able to defend myself when you're not around!" I could see that I was winning. My last comment had tipped the decision.

"I'm always going to be around, but you're right, it would be good for you to know a few things. Just in case." Brooklyn nodded. I laughed.

"Great! We can start immediately!" I hugged the red gargoyle's waist tightly, showing my gratitude. Then my alarm went off. I sighed in disappointment. "Well, tomorrow night. Mind dropping me off at home?" Brooklyn scoffed in mock annoyance.

"Just a taxi, am I?" We shared a laugh, then he swept me up and we flew into the night.

-Chapter Three-

The guards marched along, whispering among themselves. As they passed my cell, I caught a few muttered sentences.

"The reports seem a little unbelievable. These monsters are getting closer. How could they be getting all this information? It's like they have eyes everywhere." I smiled to myself. The gargoyles had probably recruited Talon and his underground network. I could just sit here and wait for them, but it seemed like such a waste of my previous efforts. The guards had long since passed, my musings a little slower than normal thanks to the drugs. I may have ingested only the bare minimum, but they were still potent. I decided to wait. Why waste my energy when my knights were on their way? It would just be a little longer. Besides, I really didn't know my way out of here. When I was kidnapped I had just woken up in my cell. I raised myself to my tip-toes and rolled my shoulders as much as I could. I sighed. Thank the Lord I had asked for self-defense lessons, or my muscles would be completely gone. As thing stood now, I had lost about a quarter of my body weight. The drugs seemed to take more than just rational thought.

-9-

"Now fist up and jab at my belly." Brooklyn instructed. Using all the strength I could, I punched his abs. They didn't even twitch. I sighed in disappointment. Brooklyn just chuckled.

"Kate, I'm a lot stronger than you and you're just starting out." I nodded. Week two of my lessons revealed nothing that I had not already known- I was really out of my league compared to these guys. I rolled my shoulders. Then again, wasn't that why I was doing this? Building muscle memory was a first and these techniques were tried and true.

"Focus. Now, I'm going to go for an overhead attack. It's to make you cower and beat you to the ground. The best way to counter this is get in close and uppercut my jaw." Showing me slowly, Brooklyn mimed the attack. I slipped under his arm and gently tapped my fist to the underside of his jaw. Brooklyn smiled. "Just like that." I clicked my tongue and winked. Something in Brooklyn's eye shifted. His smile softened and his wings lowered fractionally. I breathed in slowly, suddenly aware of Brooklyn's scent. It was heady and nice, like everything safe. Warmth clung to the air, making a little cocoon around us.

"Is there anything to eat around here?" The sound of Broadway's voice jarred us out of whatever spell we had been under. Brooklyn cleared his throat and looked away. I stepped back, heat crawling around my neck. I had to work at keeping a blush under control. What had happened exactly, I wasn't really sure.

"You just ate at the movie!" Lexington teased. Their bickering relieved any tension between us. Brooklyn sighed in exasperation.

"If we want dinner, we'd better grab it before Broadway eats everything." I snickered and followed the red gargoyle to the kitchen corner. Nabbing my premade sandwich, courtesy of Elisa, I listened to Lexington and Broadway's adventure, laughing at minor embarrassments and poking fun at the two until Elisa appeared. I smiled in greeting; my mouth was too full for any words. The detective tossed Lex some new electronic, and handed Hudson an old book. I glanced at my watch, wincing at the time. Standing up and stretching, I sighed.

"Well, it's time for me to go. It's been a blast!" I bade everyone farewell, and walked to the trapdoor. Brooklyn's hand wrapped around my elbow.

"Wait, I'll take you home. It'll be faster and safer." I smiled turned to face him.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Sliding his hand down to grip my own, Brooklyn led me to the clock door. I waved goodbye, promising to be back the next night. The night was cold, but Brooklyn more than made up for it. Breathing in the cold, crisp air I let loose a content sigh. I smiled, taking in the beautiful view the clock tower gave.

"I'm so glad I know you guys. Every night is an adventure." I glanced at Brooklyn. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"I'm glad we know you, too. My life wouldn't be half as exciting." A blush dusted my cheeks. I gave Brooklyn a small smile and stepped closer.

"I'm glad you're not bored. That would just be insulting." I tugged on a lock of white hair playfully. A clawed hand returned the action, making me giggle. "We keep this up and I'll never get home."

"Yeah," Brooklyn laughed, "That'd be a shame." Wrapping an arm around my waist, the red gargoyle tugged me to the edge of the terrace. "Ready?" Without waiting for my answer, he tipped over the edge. I screamed shrilly, wrapping my arms around Brooklyn's neck and clung there for dear life. I heard him laugh loudly, much to my chagrin. Adrenaline flooded my system, making my heart kick into overdrive. I felt Brooklyn's wings open and catch the air currents. Catching sight of my smile, Brooklyn grinned. His sharp teeth gleamed. I breathed in Brooklyn's scent, heart thudding faster than before. He smelled like the clock tower; all dust and warmth, mixed with old books and the oil I used on the clock's mechanisms.

"Wanna see something _really_ cool?" Brooklyn called over the wind. I narrowed my eyes, suspicious but intrigued. Catching my look, Brooklyn smiled widely. Then we dropped like a stone. I felt his wings wrap around me, the air warming instantly. We spun quickly, the ground becoming clearer each second.

"Death isn't all it's cracked up to be!" I yelled, tightening my hold on Brooklyn's neck. I felt his laugh through his chest. Without warning, Brooklyn snapped his wings open, and soared upwards. He spun and flew to the clouds. I threaded my fingers through Brooklyn's mane and pulled non too gently in retaliation. The gargoyle simply laughed. Trying and failing to keep my indigent face, I sputtered with glee. Riding a strong current, Brooklyn flipped and spun, preforming amazing aerial feats. I whooped and hollered happily, content to stay within Brooklyn's arms. As we neared my street, Brooklyn leveled out and glided calmly. He landed on my building's roof softly. While we both dropped our arms, we didn't move away from each other.

"That was fun! I can't wait to do it again!" I grinned. Brooklyn swelled with pride.

"Next time, why don't we go to the Cloisters?" The gargoyle's eyes lit up, "I can tell you stories about Castle Wyvern and it looks amazing." Impulsively, I hugged Brooklyn tight.

"That sounds like a good idea, Brooklyn. I can't wait. Pick me up at sun down?" Brooklyn grinned and returned the embrace, wings wrapping around me as well. I felt incredibly safe, like nothing could touch me. Even after three months, I still didn't feel that anywhere else. I sighed, and leaned against Brooklyn's strong body.

"Count on it." He whispered. I smiled softly and closed my eyes. I hated to leave this moment, especially when I finally felt completely at ease and safe, but I knew sunrise wasn't far off and my mother's night shift would end soon. I squeezed Brooklyn and then released him.

"See you at sun down." I bade him goodnight and entered the building. A hole slowly opened in my chest. It was always there, gnawing away at me during the daylight hours. The only time it stopped was when I was with the gargoyles- more specifically Brooklyn. It didn't heal, but it didn't grow either. I knew it would close over time, but it was so hard. I missed my mother. It was hard knowing she preferred to be at the hospital, rather than home with me. I tried not to hate her for it and I knew it wasn't her fault. She didn't know I had been attacked.

Shaking my head to dislodge my thoughts, I rubbed my eyes. Unshed tears wet my hands. I sighed quietly and stopped at my door. Pulling out my keys, I glanced at the plain front hall; devoid of any picture or decor- front hall? I blinked and refocused. The door hung on it's lower hinge, handle and lock broken. My breath caught. My hand tightened around my key and I stepped past the entrance. My heart kicked into overdrive. As quickly as I dared, I searched the apartment. Nothing seemed to be taken, but a lot of furniture was overturned and broken.

"What happened here?" I whispered. Something crashed in the kitchen. I whipped around and searched for the cause, but the shadows were deep. I turned and started for the door, intent on getting to the neighbor's phone. I heard movement behind me, then a cloth was pressed against my face harshly. I tried to snap my head back and break the intruder's nose, but the hand pressing the cloth to my face held me firmly to a chest. The other arm trapped my arms to my sides. The world started to go fuzzy and I made one last attempt to lash out with my feet, but it was sluggish and weak. Sleep clouded my mind and I fell into oblivion.

-9-

Sevarious was in a worse mood than usual. "I want those _gargoyles!_ You will tell me where they are!" He grabbed the front of my sweater and yanked me within an inch of his face. I grimaced at the way the motion sent my shoulders ablaze. Two days had gone by since I heard the guards remark, so I had no doubt I would be found any night now. The clan didn't stop to rescue one of their own.

"What makes you think that after all this time, I'm going to give them up to you _now_?" I rolled my eyes in exasperation. Sevarious snarled and pulled me even closer. I didn't look away this time, just stared at him, unconcerned.

"Because now I'm going to beat the answers out of you." My heart hammered in my chest, fear surging through me. I forced my face to remain calm. It would do me no good to show fear now.

"So I'm guessing the Gargoyles found us? Why else would you want to hurry this up? And after all the fun we've had, too." My last sally was one too many. The man's fist dug into my gut hard. I had no way to defend myself, chained as I was. The blows kept coming, though if they were all by the good Doctor or one of his thugs I didn't know. All I was aware of was pain, sharp flashes here and there, and a few kicks mixed in for good measure. When the hail of fists ended, I was gasping, tears running down my face. I could feel cuts bleeding freely, painting my face red. My left eye was already swelling shut. Blood in my mouth announced a split lip and a most likely bitten tongue.

"Now I will ask _one more time._ " I closed my eyes, not wanting to show anymore weakness. A hand gripped my chin, sending prickles of painful heat throbbing through my skull. "Where are they?" Sevarious hissed. I shuddered in disgust as his foul breath washed over my face. Sensing more than seeing the hand rise to hit me again, I readied myself. Then a roar echoed through the dungeon halls. A loud, long, _angry_ roar.

"Here, of course." I answered. Looking through my good eye at my tormentor, I gave a smile. My bruised and bloody face turned it a new shade of garish. "Isn't that what you wanted?" I asked sweetly. "And look how I delivered." Sevarious paled. Sucking in a quick breath, I screamed for all I was worth. I knew one of the gargoyles would hear me.

"No!" Sevarious yelled. He sucker punched me again, cutting off my air. "You will not defeat me! I will have what I want!" I gagged, trying to get air into my lungs. I heard a faint click and then I crashed into the floor. I wheezed, air finally filtering through my clenched teeth. Tears brimmed my eyes, falling silently to the hard ground. Someone grabbed the back of my dirty sweater, lifting me off the ground. A thug held me like a wet kitten towards Sevarious. He was shaking. Whether from fear or anger or something of a mix, I didn't know. Sevarious made a fist and took in a calming breath.

"I will have what I want." A twisted smile split his face, "And you will help me." Fear shuddered through me. I felt the muzzle of a gun press against my back. The thug set me on my feet, and somehow I stayed standing. The ground wobbled and swayed, but I kept my footing. "Now follow me and you'll live." I was shoved forward, following Dr. Sevarious down the hall. I considered screaming again, but I was outnumbered five-to-one. Another beating wasn't very enticing. I stumbled along, trying to figure out where I was and if there was an exit- even if I wouldn't be able to escape. A door ahead of our little group burst open suddenly, smoke blocking the view. A guard hit the opposite wall and slumped down, unconscious. A snarl rolled through the hall, setting my hair on end. It sounded like Goliath. He sounded upset. I smiled.

"It's about time." I called. The gargoyle in question stepped lightly through the doorway, closely followed by a very welcome sight. Brooklyn leaped forward through the smoke, making my smile turn into a grin- until I remembered the pain moving my face caused. Catching my wince, Brooklyn snarled and started forward. Sevarious snagged my arm and yanked me in front of him, producing a gun from somewhere and stabbing it at my neck. Brooklyn stopped cold, but his growl reverberated around us.

"Don't do anything stupid. You'll die if she's hurt." My knees were kicked out from under me, only Sevarious's hold on my bicep keeping me from sprawling face-first. The gun barrel shifted to the back of my head.

"Let me go free and she lives." A breath stuttered out of me, pain resounding through me, echoing back on itself to create a never ending song. I tried not to show it, but it was impossible. Both gargoyles were snarling now. I felt the gun waver. Steeling myself, I shifted and kicked backwards, knocking Sevarious over and tugging free of his grasp. Brooklyn leaped forward and wrapped me in his arms before I hit the ground. Goliath sailed overhead and started at Sevarious and his men.

"Go! Get Kate out of here!" He yelled. Scooping me up bridal style, Brooklyn dashed back the way he came, holding me tight. The world fuzzed around me and I concentrated on nothing but Brooklyn. How warm he was, how good he smelled, how safe I felt cradled in his arms. For eleven days I had been stuck in that cell with almost no food, barely any water, and strung up by my wrists. Everything hurt, from my fingers to toes, I was a mess of bruises that I had collected one way or another over my enforced stay. Fresh air ghosted along my face. I turned to see a broken door leading into the night. Brooklyn shifted his hold on me so that he held me with one arm around my waist. Suddenly he leaped left, hitting the wall and covering me with his wing. A gunshot rang out behind us. I shrieked in surprise, much to my horror. Brooklyn's eyes lit up with rage and his snarl rumbled all around me. His arm tightened around me. The shooter yelled in pain and then we were moving again. Leaping through the doorway, Brooklyn hit the snow-covered rooftop silently. He paused and looked around, listening for more pursuers. I took the opportunity to close my eyes and breath in the clear night air.

"I think we're clear, Kate." Brooklyn whispered. I pulled away from my warm savior and carefully stepped into the snow a few paces away. Here there were no footprints. I dipped my hands in the cold, clear substance and reveled in the feeling. I spread my hands out and let the snow soothe my chaffed wrists. My knees were finally numb, thanks to the cold. I heard Brooklyn walk over to me and kneel at my side.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I looked over at him and smiled.

"You came for me." My voice was soft, "I'll be fine." Brooklyn chuckled wryly and gathered me into a safe embrace, wings wrapping around us.

"I wasn't there to save you when this happened. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I buried my face in Brooklyn's neck and melted into him.

"No, you saved me. I needed you and you didn't let me down." Brooklyn squeezed me gently, face pressed against my shoulder. I felt tears dampen the skin that peaked through my ripped sweater. Reaching up to run my hands through Brooklyn's hair, I crooned softly to the gargoyle, reassuring him and thanking him. A few moments later, Goliath stepped through the doorway. I raised my head enough to see him walk over and join us.

"Kate. I am glad you are safe." He patted my head and smiled. "Brooklyn was inconsolable without you." I chuckled. Brooklyn raised his head and gave me a small smile.

"Let's go home, Kate." He said. I laughed happily and agreed. We stood and walked to the edge of the roof. Brooklyn gathered me to him once again and spread his wings, ready for flight. As we leaped into the air, I smiled. The ride home was quite and peaceful. I rested, completely at ease in Brooklyn's arms. When we neared the clock tower, joy unfurled it's wings in my chest. I saw everyone waiting for me; Lexington, Broadway, Elisa, Hudson, Bronx. I blinked in surprise to see my mother among them. I shook away the confusion and focused solely on the near blinding joy I felt at seeing everyone I cared about in one spot. Everything was going to be okay now- I was home and safe. It was enough for me.

-Chapter Four-

We touched down gently as always. Then I was surrounded by the gargoyles, all shouting in relief and joy. My mother nervously wormed her way through the clan and cupped my cheeks, looking at me with tears on her face.

"They told me what happened, how someone took you and how you had been staying here while I was at the hospital every night." Her voice wobbled and shook. I saw tears brimming her eyes. "Why didn't you-"

"Sorry, mom." My voice was low and scratchy. "Wasn't my secret to tell." I could see anger in the worried lines of her face. She thought it was the gargoyle's fault I had been taken. She blamed them.

"Your daughter has returned safe," Goliath interrupted, "We should all rejoice in that. Come, her wounds need tending." I smiled my thanks and followed Elisa into the clock tower. My mother hovered at my side, but avoided touching Brooklyn as inconspicuously as possible. Seeing as how his arm was still wrapped around my waist and his wing curled around my back, this meant she didn't touch me either. I shook my head and leaned against Brooklyn tiredly. I would talk to her later. Right now, I would focus on feeling safe and warm. We reached the trapdoor and Brooklyn paused. I gripped his hand and squeezed it.

"I'll get a room with a window, so you can visit me." He smiled, only somewhat embarrassed.

"Sounds good to me!" Broadway grinned. Lexington agreed, promising to stop by as soon as I was settled. My mother stiffened. I sighed and moved away from my safe haven in Brooklyn's arms. Taking my mothers hand, I took the lead and started down the trapdoor steps. Elisa followed. I could practically feel my mother's worried anger. It was how she was. She stayed silent until we had been shuttled into a waiting room and Elisa was off finding her partner.

"How long have you been…" I messaged my bruised cheek, cutting her off.

"About three months, now. To be honest, it was better than staying home and safer than going out." Me and my mother clashed naturally, both of us being stubborn and too alike to allow anything else. We loved each other, but we didn't agree on a whole lot. Half of me wondered if Elisa did this on purpose, leaving me and mom alone. The other half was tired and hurting and not willing to put up with much more tonight.

"Three months?" Mother's voice was harsh, due to her trying to keep from yelling. "You've been-been _consorting_ with those beasts for _three months?_ " I looked at my mother, considering if I wanted to really go at this now. "Do you realized how dangerous those- _things_ could be? If you weren't hurt right now I'd-" Abruptly, I stood, making the chair I had been sitting in screech backwards in protest.

"You would what? If I wasn't hurt right now, you _still_ wouldn't know about those _so called beasts_ because _you're never home_!" I shouted. I brought my hand to my head, reminding myself where we were. I barely registered my mother's shocked face. "My friends, those _living, breathing, thinking beings_ ," I emphasized, "Saved me three times now. Once when a store got robbed, once when three men tried to rape me, and just tonight when Brooklyn and Goliath broke into where ever I was being held and brought me home." I glared as hard as I could at the now pale and shaking woman before me. "So show some respect when you speak about them. They are safer then even the apartment, with all it's locked doors and neighbors surrounding it." A headache bloomed behind my ears, adding it's tune to the symphony of pain already whirling around in my body. Someone knocked on the door. Elisa poked her head around and smiled nervously.

"Ambulance is here. I got you set up with a window room." I sighed and thanked the detective. Looking back at my mother, I felt regret.

"Mom, I love you. But you need to understand that the gargoyles are the safest beings in this city. I'm safe around them, and I _will_ continue seeing them. Please try to understand." I considered reaching out to her, but decided against it. "I think it would be best if I rode alone in the ambulance, Elisa." I heard my mother start to speak. "We both need space right now, mother." I glanced back at her, "I'll meet you at the hospital." With that I walked out of the room and towards the main entrance to the precinct. I got a lot of startled looks, but I ignored them. Now that my worries about my mother had been settled somewhat, my mind started to go numb. It was a relief to finally get into the ambulance and lay on the gurney and just _rest._ Despite the noise of the siren, the talk of the emergency workers, and the various sounds of the machinery, I dozed.

"Ma'am? Ma'am, can you hear me?" I raised my arm slightly, not willing to open my heavy eyes. "Can you open your eyes for me? Can you tell me your name?" I groaned internally. Just the thing I wanted to avoid. A male leaned over my face, getting in close and personal. I frowned.

"Kate Sevinzik." I muttered. The man nodded and pulled back. I felt the gurney move, wheeling me down the hall and past dozens of doors.

"Why is she in an upstairs room? It'd make more sense to have her on a lower level, so we can reach her faster." The other ambulance worker whispered. I smiled. I heard an elevator chime, and then the hospital sounds were muted. I closed my eyes again.

"No, hey, you can't sleep yet, miss." I was roughly shaken until I opened my eyes again. I sighed. I just wanted to rest. The elevator reached it's destined floor and the gurney moved once again. Doctors surrounded me, all talking at once. A door opened and then I was transferred to a soft bed. I almost passed out right then, but the nurses wouldn't let me.

"Stay awake until we check your head, dear." One said. I frowned. Checking my head seemed to take forever, but one minor concussion later, I was finally able to sleep.

-9-

 _Chains rattled all around me, clinking and clattering over one another. They wrapped me in their cold embrace, squeezing the breath out of me. Distorted voices warbled and trilled, confusing me. Birds flew in circles around my head, singing their freedom above me. Tears tracked down my face, leaving paths through the dirt. Try as I might, I could not reach them._

" _Where are they?" A voice swooped by my ear, yelling with hatred. I screamed and tried to run, but my feet were caught in yet more chains. "Tell me!" I once again reached for the birds, but the voices surrounded me, dragging me down to the dark, stealing my breath, taking my-_

"Kate! Kate wake up!" I jerked away from the voice, still caught in the dream's fear. A shadow loomed over me. A scream built in my throat- then I realized the shadow had wings and claws. Tears spilled over my cheeks and I let loose a broken sob. Brooklyn gathered me in his arms, stroking my hair and shushing me gently.

"It's alright, I'm here. Don't worry, I've got you." I dug my hands into his hair, burying my face in his neck, trying to reassure myself that I was safe. Brooklyn was here- nothing would harm me now.

"Please don't leave." I whispered. I would be embarrassed later, but now I couldn't let him leave me. Holding me tighter, Brooklyn re-situated himself so that we both sat on the small hospital bed.

"No, Kate, I won't leave you- not ever. I'll always be here, always." Carefully, the gargoyles wiped my tears, mindful of his claws in a way that only brought on a fresh wave. Brooklyn laughed nervously. "What? Why are you crying?" I gave him a wobbly smile.

"You've always been so kind, Brooklyn. You saved me three times, you were willing to teach me self-defense and you took me on patrols. You listened when I spoke, even if it wasn't interesting. You helped me fix the clock and never let me fall. You carried me everywhere, and you didn't complain. You are the kindest person I've ever known." I sniffled. Brooklyn chucked softly and leaned his head down until our foreheads were touching.

"Well, you know, you made it really easy to be kind. Always smiling and laughing. Being warm and inviting. Not caring that I was…not human. I was so lonely before I found you. You made each night an adventure, I couldn't wait to wake up and see you." His eyes held mine captive. I couldn't look away, even when a blush burned along my cheeks. "I was happy that you're mother worked nights," Brooklyn admitted, finally dropping his gaze, "As horrible as it is, I was happy you were lonely because it meant you would keeping coming back." Shame covered his face. His wings, which had descended to wrap around me like a cloak, now drooped to my biceps.

I laughed, startling the red gargoyle. He tried to shush me, covering my mouth and leaning in close- like he could physically block the sound from escaping. I made an effort to swallow it back, but snorts and giggles escaped. Brooklyn joined me, shoulders shaking at the attempt to keep quiet.

"Yo-you shoul-shouldn't be sorry!" I squeaked out, "I was h-happy she worked ni-nights t-too!" I knew the laughter was partly caused by hysteria- but it was this or cry hard enough to puke and laughing felt better. I cleared the air and everything inside me. Somehow we managed to regain control of ourselves and not make the nurses come running.

"Brooklyn, I've never been happier in my life. I would do it all over again just to meet and get to know you." I admitted shyly. My eyes dropped to my hands, entangled in Brooklyn's larger ones. One moved, cupping my cheek and lifting my head to meet his soft gaze. Once I was looking at him, Brooklyn moved his hand to run through my hair. The nurses must have washed it while I slept, because his talons met no knots.

"All things considered," He murmured, "I'm rather happy to stay here and find out where the future takes us. If that's okay with you, Kate." I swooned. Grinning like a fool, I leaned into his hand.

"Yes, I would like that, too." Brooklyn's smile was full of joy and hope, his laugh filling the room with warmth and safety. His forehead met mine once again. I closed my eyes and reveled in the moment: breathing in safety, breathing in comfort- breathing in Brooklyn. Yes, I was really very happy it all turned out like this. I really didn't regret any of it, and if it included Brooklyn, I was all too happy to face the future and all it's wonders.


End file.
